


Sleeping With the Emperor

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Dubious Consent, Emperor Hux, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emperor Hux has added Finn and Poe to his harem. One evening, he decides to sate his desire with Finn.





	Sleeping With the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a series.

“This is going to happen one way or another, Finn. Either you can cooperate or I can have my guards hold you down. And, since they will have gone through all the trouble of restraining you, it would only be fair to let them have a turn with Poe,” Hux drawls. The way that Finn’s eyes widen with fright tells Hux that he will not have too much trouble with getting Finn to cooperate. Still, he cannot help but needle at Finn a little more. “Do you think he could handle three or four of them at once? I had heard that he was a bit of a slut before he took up with you so I’m sure he would not have too much trouble satisfying my guards all at once…”

“No!” a horrified Finn nearly shouts. His hands move to the buttons on his shirt, beginning to undo them as Hux watches with a satisfied smirk. “I – I…” his stammering trailing off as he lets his shirt slide off his arms. His cheeks heat with humiliation as he fumbles with the ties on his pants. Only the thought of what could happen to Poe keeps Finn’s hands moving as he pushes his trousers down his legs and steps out of them. He is almost positive that Hux would not appreciate him covering himself again but his hands seem to have a mind of their own as they nervously flutter over his groin. His eyes remain trained on the floor as he waits for Hux’s next move.

“I want to see you,” Hux says as he reaches out to still Finn’s hands and move them away from his body. The concubine keeps his head ducked, glancing off to the side as Hux trails a hand from his chest down to his belly. “Come now, there is need to be shy. You are lovely,” Hux praises softly.

“Thank you, your highness,” Finn mumbles, eyes averted and lips turned down in a frown. His hands clench into fists as he struggles to stay still when Hux’s hand cups and gently fondles his limp cock for a few moments. ‘This is for Poe. Can’t let him get hurt…’ Finn reminds himself.

Hux lets his hands roam for a while longer, trailing back up and over Finn’s broad shoulders and down his back to cup his firm backside. Finn lets out a soft grunt when Hux uses his hold to pull him against his still clothed form. He grins when Finn’s hands reflexively fly up to rest on his waist. “There we go,” Hux coos, pleased that Finn has finally reacted. He presses a light kiss against Finn’s temple before pulling away. “Up on the bed,” he orders.

Not glancing up at Hux, Finn climbs onto the bed and scoots to the middle, knees drawing up towards his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He can hear Hux shedding his clothes and, after a brief pause, decides to sneak a glance at his captor. Hux’s body is not entirely unappealing, not as pleasing as Poe’s nude form, but still pleasant. It is a bit leaner than Finn had been expecting, more finely built than even Poe is. He is grateful that Hux’s growing erection does not look much bigger than Poe’s. His musings are interrupted by Hux approaching.

Hux is pleased that Finn partially uncurls from a hunched ball as he climbs onto the bed next to him. As he settles next to the younger man, he runs a hand up one of Finn’s toned calves – knocking Finn’s arms out of the way – to rest on his knee. A visible tremor courses through Finn’s body as Hux slips his hand between Finn’s thighs and down once more towards his groin. He wonders if Finn’s nervousness is caused by more than just the thought of having sex with his captor. “Did Poe take your virginity?” he asks, breaking the near silence in the room and causing Finn to jerk in surprise.

Finn nods shyly, cheeks heating with embarrassment. As Hux’s hand again cups his soft cock, Finn struggles to not squeeze his thighs together and prevent the hand from fondling him further.  

“Have you had sex with anyone else?” Hux continues, nearly certain of the answer but still wanting to hear it from his concubine.

Finn bites his lower lip and fists his hands in the covers of his bed, eyes flicking back and forth from Hux to the bed. “No. I… I only ever slept with Poe,” Finn mumbles. His hands clutch at the sheets as Hux’s fingers continue trying to stimulate him. He wishes that Hux would just hurry up and get this over with instead of interrogating and teasing him.

Hux cannot help but feel disappointed when his concubine’s member remains soft despite his attempts to harden it. Still. hearing his suspicions confirmed sends a jolt of arousal through Hux’s body. He may not be Finn’s first, but it certainly will be a delight to break the concubine in and teach him how to please his emperor. And he will greatly enjoy learning about Finn’s body and desires in return. “Turn onto your belly,” Hux finally orders.

Finn hesitantly complies, not eager to have Hux out of his line of sight but certainly eager to have this over and done with. He stretches out, pressing his face into the pillow for a moment of denial before turning to watch Hux over his shoulder. As he watches, Hux pours some lube into his palm before discarding the bottle. Hux sidles closer then, to Finn’s surprise, places his slicked up hand on his shoulder. He nearly asks what Hux is doing but his thought process is interrupted by Hux beginning to knead his tense muscles.

The almost gentle kneading of Hux’s hands confuses Finn, as he had honestly been expecting little to no foreplay. It leaves him feeling off-kilter and skittish. Still, Hux appears to know what he is doing as his fingers easily find the right spots to press on.

“That’s it, relax for me,” Hux states leans down to murmur against Finn’s ear while dragging a soft moan of pleasure from his concubine. He sits back up and continues his massage, enjoying the feeling of Finn’s broad muscles under his hands and even the contrast of his pale hands against his concubine’s dark skin. As much as he wants to sink himself into Finn’s body, he finds the act of exploring the strong body beneath him nearly as pleasing.

Even the way Finn reacts to his touch is beautiful. Hux is under no illusion that Finn desires him in any way, but he takes great pleasure in watching the way Finn’s body surrenders beneath his hands, arching and twisting slightly under Hux’s touch while soft moans and whimpers escape his lips. As his thumb brushes along the long scar that runs up Finn’s back frighteningly close to his spine, Finn flinches. “Is it still sore?” he asks, barely skimming his fingertips over the smooth scar.

The light brush over his scar sends a shiver down Finn’s spine, partially due to sensitivity, and partially from anxiety caused by the memories of receiving it. To this day he still occasionally has nightmares about the night he was wounded, and can still vividly recall the bright flash of pain as Kylo Ren’s lightsaber had sliced through his back. “Yeah,” Finn responds hesitantly, not eager to show Hux any weakness.

Hux hums an acknowledgement and then takes care to avoid the scar as he works both hands over firm muscles. Gradually, he works his way down towards Finn hips, pleased with the way that Finn has been relaxing beneath his ministrations.

Slipping his hand between Finn’s thighs, Hux guides his legs apart so he can settle between them. He frowns when he notices that Finn has tensed again. “Shh…” he soothes Finn, gently running his hands over his strong back. “You are exquisite,” he murmurs.

Finn does not understand Hux. He cannot begin to comprehend how the man can go from threatening and humiliating him to complimenting and touching him tenderly with such ease. ‘Or maybe his goal is to keep me off-balance,’ Finn wonders. ‘Why can’t he just pick a mood and stick with it.” But the skill with which Hux’s hands roam over his body soothes Finn’s body into a relaxed state.

Finally, Hux’s arousal wins out over his patience. His fingers dip between Finn’s cheeks and rub over his entrance. “Be still,” he orders when Finn squirms and stiffens under him. When Finn takes a deep breath and the tension in his body has drained somewhat, he presses a finger in. The heat and tightness of his concubine’s body draws an excited sigh from the emperor.

After a few long moments of simply enjoying Finn’s body, Hux slips a second finger into him, causing the concubine to squirm at the stretch. The concubine cannot stifle the moan that escapes him when those long fingers firmly stroke over his prostate. His hips buck upwards involuntarily as Hux continues to press against that spot. The addition of a third finger pulls a groan from Finn, which he tries to muffle by pressing his face further into his pillow.

“Don’t hide from me,” Hux orders, thrusting his fingers in and out of Finn. “I want to hear you.” He is rewarded with Finn shyly turning his head enough for Hux to see the side of his face. When he presses on his concubine’s sweet spot again, Finn lets out a quiet moan, lips parting just slightly. “Good,” he praises, rubbing his free hand over Finn’s back. A shiver courses through Finn’s body at the soft praise.

Shortly after Hux has pulled his hand away, Finn can hear what sounds like Hux slicking his erection up. He hazards a quick glance over his shoulder and confirms his suspicions. His gaze is drawn upwards to Hux’s face. Under very different circumstances, Finn might appreciate the fact that it is his body that is causing Hux’s full lips to part ever so slightly and his eyes to darken with eager desire as he has seen a similar look on Poe’s face so many times. But Poe’s expressions when looking at him always have a softness caused by fondness, and Hux’s face seems to be hardened with lust for flesh and power. Finn hurriedly turns his gaze back towards the pillow, not wanting to see the dark lust in Hux’s eyes anymore. He makes certain to not completely hide his face in the pillows so as not to annoy Hux.

Then the bed shifts as Hux moves closer and stretches out over him. His legs twitch, spreading wider so as to not be touching the emperor’s, when Hux’s thighs brush against his. It belatedly occurs to him that he is giving Hux more room, but perhaps it will earn him some goodwill points towards keeping Poe safe.

Finn takes a shaky breath as Hux’s cock presses against his loosened entrance. As he exhales, Hux begins to slip into him, turning the exhale into a small whine. His hips jerk forwards slightly at the sensation, causing Hux’s cock to slip free. Almost before he even realizes what has happened, Hux has given him a sharp smack on the hip and an admonition to ‘hold still.’

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” Finn whimpers. A shiver of fear runs through his body at the thought of Poe coming to harm because of his actions. Trying to appease the emperor, he arches his back slightly, raising his hips in offering.

Instead of replying, Hux just lines himself back up and after a moment of waiting to see if Finn will shy away again, he begins to press back in. Finn groans softly and clenches tightly around him, but Hux does not slow his movements, pressing ever deeper.

As soon as Hux has bottomed out in Finn’s heat, he leans down to press up against Finn’s back. Forgetting Hux’s previous order, the concubine buries his face in the pillows, attempting to muffle the keening noise that escapes him.

Deciding to let the transgression slide for the time being, Hux nuzzles at his neck and ear. The gesture sending yet another shiver down Finn’s back. “Oh, you are delectable, Little One,” Hux purrs as Finn’s body again squeezes his cock tightly.

Finn responds with a quiet whimper of pain and agitation. He fists his hands in the pillows to keep from flinging himself away from the emperor and hiding in the ‘fresher. When Hux begins to thrust shallowly, the twinge of pain builds. He forces himself to take a deep breath to try and will himself to relax. It helps a little.

Unfortunately, just as he is beginning to adjust, Hux picks up his pace. Finn lets out a tiny moan, arching his back a little to try and get into a more comfortable position. Apparently, it was a good decision as Hux stifles his own moan with a nip to Finn’s shoulder. The cool, wet spot left behind when Hux’s mouth shifts away should feel no different than if it had been left behind by Poe, but to Finn it feels like a brand, a filthy mark of possession. It makes Finn’s heart heavy with longing to be wrapped up tightly in Poe’s arms.

“Turn your head, I want to kiss you,” Hux’s voice breaks through Finn’s thoughts, his hips never pausing in their short, sharp thrusts. There are tears dampening Finn’s eyelashes when the concubine turns to glance over his shoulder. “None of that,” Hux gently admonishes, brushing the backs of his fingers over Finn’s damp cheek. The sight of Finn’s lower lip trembling slightly compels Hux to press their lips together. He flicks his tongue over his concubine’s lips, begging for entrance.

When Finn parts his lips Hux is quick to take the hesitant invitation. While Finn reluctantly tries to match the movements of Hux’s lips and tongue against his, he simply cannot figure out and match the older man’s rhythm. For some reason, that makes him cry even harder.

“Shh,” Hux soothes again after breaking the kiss. The thrusting of his hips slows but does not stop as he buries his face against Finn’s neck. Inhaling Finn’s musky scent makes his mouth water and sends a thrum of arousal through him.

Finn bites his lower lip, struggling to compose himself, while Hux continues the slow rocking of his hips. He wishes that Poe was the one behind him, as Poe would know exactly how to make this good for him. Thoughts of Poe give Finn an idea. He reaches up with one hand to where Hux’s head is still buried in the crook of his neck. As Finn’s fingers brush over the emperor’s fine coppery hair, he feels Hux shiver and nip at his neck. He pushes his fingers into Hux’s locks and is rewarded with a soft gasp and Hux’s hips bucking against his.

Hux had not been expecting the move from his concubine, but is thrilled that he is taking some initiative. “Keep doing that,” he purrs against Finn’s skin to encourage his concubine to keep toying with his hair. When Finn’s fingertips lightly scratch over his scalp, Hux can feel his orgasm fast approaching. He picks up the pace of his thrusting, ready for completion.

Poe loves when Finn plays with his hair, and Finn is glad that Hux seems to enjoy it just as much. While he had preferred the slower pace, it seems that Hux is getting close to coming if the change in speed of not only hips but the breaths across his neck are any indicator. Finn cannot help the relief that floods through him and helps counteract the added discomfort. To hasten Hux’s orgasm, he continues to knead the emperor’s scalp and tug at his hair.

Resting more of his weight on Finn, Hux works himself closer to completion. The feeling of Finn’s hot skin against his own, the tight heat inside him, his heady scent, the sound of his shaky breathing finally overwhelms Hux. He gives one last thrust and, with a moan, comes deep inside of his concubine. Collapsing on top of Finn, Hux settles in to ride out his orgasm.

As Hux’s breathing begins to slow, Finn lets his hand drop awkwardly back to the pillow. Unable to keep from fidgeting, his fingers twist and tug at the pillowcase while his teeth worry at his lower lip. By the time Hux begins to stir again, his tears have finally begun to subside.

Lifting his head, Hux takes in the sight of his concubine’s tear streaked face. He is pleased to see that Finn’s tear have slowed at last. Afterglow leaving him feeling elated and affectionate, he leans in and presses a kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth. “You did good,” he murmurs while peppering his cheek with light kisses.

Before Finn can respond, Hux shifts enough that his softening cock slips free and leaves Finn feeling sore and empty. Finn wriggles once Hux has rolled off him and onto his back, stretching out his muscles and trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness and ache in his backside. He greatly wants to scurry off to the ‘fresher to scrub the feeling and scent of Hux off his body. But, he does not think that Hux will just allow him to simply wander off and his mouth is too dry to form the words for a request, so he remains where he is.

The emperor strokes the backs of his fingers over Finn’s flank, staring up at the ceiling for a short while. Once he feels able to stand again, he props himself on an elbow to consider his concubine. Unable to help himself, he leans down to kiss Finn’s shoulder. “I’m going to clean up. Would you care to join me?” he asks.

Finn rolls partway onto his side to glance up at Hux. “Can…” his voice breaks, and he clears his throat before trying again. “Can I have a couple minutes to recover? Please, your highness?” he hesitantly mumbles, hoping that the emperor will not take it as a rejection.

Hux is disappointed but, after some debate, decides that they can bathe together another time. “Alright,” he says as he climbs off the bed and makes his way to the ‘fresher.

A wave of relief washes over Finn, and he feels like he can breathe for the first time since the emperor had entered the harem and demanded his company for the evening. Alone with his suddenly racing thoughts, he begins to wonder what Poe is doing at this moment. He hopes that Poe is keeping busy so that he is not fretting too much. He shudders as he thinks about how he will feel when Hux decides to use Poe for his pleasure. Before Finn can get too lost in his thoughts, Hux emerges from the ‘fresher and startles him.

“Go get cleaned up and ready for bed,” Hux orders. “Hurry up and leave the door open.” He watches as Finn shakily climbs off the bed and scampers away. The small hitch in the concubine’s step gives Hux a smug feeling of satisfaction. After Finn has disappeared into the ‘fresher, he hastily reopens the door that he must have reflexively shut behind him before Hux can get annoyed. Nodding to himself contentedly, he slides under the covers to wait for Finn’s return.

Finn forces himself to not spend too long in the shower scrubbing away the feeling of Hux on his skin. He feels far from clean by the time that he has stepped out of the shower, but at least the slickness between his legs is gone. It makes him feel marginally better. As much as he wishes that he could spend more time in the ‘fresher and away from Hux, he hastens to finish his nightly routine so he can return to the emperor’s side and avoid earning a punishment for Poe.

When Finn finally exits the ‘fresher, Hux beckons him to rejoin him in bed. He shuffles over and slides under the covers that Hux holds up for him. The emperor tugs him closer, placing an arm around Finn’s shoulders and guiding him to rest his head on Hux’s shoulder.

“Light off,” Hux calls once Finn has stilled. Brushing his hand over Finn’s short, curly hair, Hux begins to wonder what made Finn decide to mess with his hair. “Do you enjoy having your hair played with?” he prods gently.  

“Not as much as playing with Poe’s hair. He likes…having his hair messed with,” Finn quietly informs Hux, caught off guard by the question. After the words are out, he feels like a traitor for spilling Poe’s secrets to the emperor. If possible, he would take back the admission.

“That’s good to know,” Hux comments lightly. He will certainly remember that tidbit of information when he makes use of his other handsome concubine. “Poe does have a lovely head of hair, doesn’t he?” he teases.

“Yeah,” Finn mumbles his agreement. There is a moment of silence that makes Finn realize how uncomfortable the position he is in is. It is strange to be the one being held, as he much prefers to either spoon behind Poe or be the one holding his lover when they share a bed. He tries to figure out how to arrange his body to be more comfortable while minimizing the amount of contact with Hux. The emperor’s hold loosens slightly, seemingly to allow him to shift while reminding him to not stray too far away.

Hux lifts his head to watch his concubine fidget in his hold. Once Finn has settled, arm resting over Hux’s narrow waist, the emperor tightens his hold on Finn’s shoulders. He presses a lingering kiss to Finn’s forehead, then lets his head drop back onto the pillow. He lets out a contented sigh, savoring the warm weight resting against his side. “Sleep well,” he murmurs.

“And you, too, your highness,” Finn mumbles half-heartedly. Hux obviously does not notice or mind his lack of enthusiasm as he gives Finn’s shoulder a gentle squeeze that gradually loosens. In the quiet that follows, Finn feels a pang of longing to be curled up in bed with Poe. He hopes that Poe is resting peacefully and not worrying about him.

As Hux’s breathing evens out, signaling his descent into sleep, Finn briefly contemplates sneaking away to check on Poe. He knows that he would not make it past the doors as Hux’s guards are surely standing watch outside of them, but the urge to creep away remains. Knowing that if he stays awake for much longer, he may not be able to refrain from doing something foolish, Finn calls on his stormtrooper conditioning and focuses on willing himself to sleep. His sleep is far from restful that night.  


End file.
